Ipod Shuffle Drarry Drabbles
by Sailolee
Summary: 10 Drarry drabbles all 100 words each inspired by songs that popped up while listening to my Ipod on shuffle.


Drabble 1: Scar Tissue-Red Hot Chili Peppers

Draco was staring at Harry's arm intently, seeing the angry red, raised scar tissue on his wrist. Harry glanced up and noticed Draco staring and pulled his sleeve over the scars nervously, blushing slightly. Draco caught his arm gently and slowly raised the sleeve again before bringing his lips down across the skin, barely touching it. "Never again." He whispered, leaning into Harry and he nodded, burying his face into Draco's neck. Then Harry in turn ran his thumb across the Dark Mark on Draco's left arm and brought the hand to his heart. "I forgive you." Draco closed his eyes and nodded, smiling gently.

Drabble 2: Spur of The Moment- DJ Quik/Kimmi/Ludacris

Harry jumped as Draco came running in the front door, a bright smile on his face. "Harry! I have a wonderful idea." He said, picking him up and swinging him around in a circle. "Wha? Draco, what's gotten into you?" He asked, laughing at his over excited boyfriend. Draco just smirked and instantly dropped to one knee. "Harry James Potter. Will you marry me tonight?" Harry gasped, his eyes widening in surprise. He was certain at any moment Draco would jump up and laugh at his own joke. But he never did such a thing. "Of course I will Draco Malfoy."

Drabble 3: There's A New Kid In Town- George Strait

Draco watched the ebony haired beauty pass by him, admiring his figure with great appreciation. The boy was equisite, nothing like any of the other boys at this school, or girls for that matter. He was skinny, had ebony hair that reached his shoulders, long legs, yet he was somewhat on the short side. Draco frowned a bit, noticing that he had become friends with Granger and Weasley, his light, lilting laugh carrying across the cafeteria like the clearest crystal bell. Draco ignored Blaise and Pansy, leaning back and continuing his observation. He was certain he could get him quickly.

Drabble 4: Dead Bodies Everywhere: Korn

Harry was gasping, hyperventalating, looking around the blood splattered living room of his Aunt and Uncle's house. There were bodies everywhere he looked; aurors, Order members, Death Eaters, and his own last blood family were all lying dead. Only one death still stood, gazing around in non-chalance before turning his silver eyes to Harry who froze, eyes widening in obvious fear. "Well Harry, I guess it's time for us to leave now." He said and Harry sobbed again as Malfoy smiled at him with a manic possessive glint in his eyes. Harry knew that leaving Draco had been stupid.

Drabble 5: Hero- Ozzy Osbourne

Draco was kneeling in the grass, sobbing quietly as he stroked the ebony hair of the boy who lie in his arms. He was a martyr, a saint, a hero, but to him he was more then that. He was more then just some figure head they could put up on a pedestal to honour and revere. He was more then the teenager who somehow managed to bring down a Dark Lord, losing his own life in the process. He would always be something special to Draco personally. He would always be so much more. He would be Harry.

Drabble 6: Know Your Enemy- Rage Against The Machine

Draco was smiling smugly, holding onto Harry Potter's hand tightly as they traipsed through Hogsmeade. The boy was so easy to fool, so pathetically naive. Draco was the enemy, anybody could tell you that. And yet poor little Harry was too gullible, always liked to see the goodness of people's hearts and give them the benefit of the doubt. He obviously had no clue what he was doing when he agreed to a relationship with Draco. He should have known that sometime in the near future he would be betrayed, handed over to the Dark Lord to do with as pleased.

Drabble 7: Don't Stop Believin'-Journey

Draco held Harry close to him as the boy sobbed, shuddering through the repercussions of his latest nightmare, via Voldemort. "I can't do it anymore Draco, I can't! How am I supposed to defeat this maniac? I'm a fifteen year old teenager who's never had any training, never been given direction, didn't even know about the magical world until he was eleven! I'm not cut out for this, and everyone's looking to me for answers." Harry sobbed, breaking under the pressure. Draco kissed the top of his head and sighed. "We just have to beleive Harry. We just need to believe."

Drabble 8: Anything But Ordinary- Avril Lavigne

Draco couldn't believe his eyes as Harry walked towards him, his arm wrapped around Sirius Black's arm. He was so beautiful, absolutely gorgeous. There had never been aynthing average about Harry, but now he went past any expectations or prior thoughts he once had about the boy. They stopped right in front of Draco and Sirius passed Harry's left hand into Draco's before going to sit beside Remus Lupin in the front row of the vast audience. "You're so gorgeous Harry." Draco whispered into his ear, a smile spreading over his entire face. Harry just smiled back at him happily.

Drabble 9: Flowers- Cross Canadian Ragweed

Harry brought the roses up to his nose, inhaling deeply, pure joy filling his entire being. The roses had been delivered by owl from his amazing, thoughtful, gorgeous boyfriend Draco who had merely smirked when harry's eyes flickered to his across the Great Hall. Even though he sometimes hated the fact that they had to hide their relationship, Harry found that Draco always made up for the issue by doing little things like flowers, chocolates, and love letters every now and then. It was just enough to appease Harry's anxious nerves for a short time more. And that mattered immensly.

Drabble 10: Janie's Got A Gun- Aerosmith

Draco personally thought that Harry wasn't to blame for shooting his uncle. The man had smacked Harry around his entire life, leaving so many scars and bruises it's a wonder he hadn't been taken away by child services. His boyfriend would often climb in through the window of his room and crawl into bed with him after a beating from his uncle. So no, Draco wasn't surprised that Harry had finally snapped and fired the gun when Vernon charged him. He wasn't surprised the boy had done it in self defense. He was surprised when they sentenced Harry to hang.

AN: Wow, what a challenge :D That was fun, I'm doing SasuNaru next and then Kurt/Various pairings from Glee ;D But yeah, just out of curiosity I looked at what the next three songs would be

The Hand That Feeds- Nine Inch Nails

Maid With The Flaxen Hair- Richard Stoltzman (Classical music)

Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)- My Chemical Romance

I went D8 I got SO lucky there. Don't Stop Believing was such a distracting song to write to, I kept pausing to sing along and losing count on my drabbles. It came on I was like "Oh snap! D8"


End file.
